Family Issues
by Beast Princess
Summary: 1 year after Nemesis, and everything was back to the way it was before. That is, until a new girl shows her face in town. Who is this girl? Why is she here? And what connection does she have to a certain lion bladder? A/N: Inazuma Eleven character's names are using English dub.


**My first story! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**-One Year After Nemisis-**

Kyoya's POV

I can't believe I let Tsubasa talk me into this! He knows very well that Yuu and I don't, I repeat, DON'T get along together. And to make things worse, there's that brat Thiti with him. The other Legendary Bladers are here in Metal Bey City too, though I am stuck with these two! I'm supposed to just buy them ice cream, which I would normally be fine with, IF THEY'D JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE IN THEIR LIVES!

"Hey Yo-yo, that's not very nice." Yuu said.

Oops, I forgot I said that last part out loud.

"Whatever kid. Let's just buy the ice cream and head to the B-pit. Madoka should be finished fixing Leone and Pegasus by now." I replied.

'Nice save'

"Shut up Inner Voice. I didn't ask for your presence here." I snapped at myself.

Luckily, Yuu and Thiti are far ahead, so they couldn't hear me. We bought the ice cream and headed to the B-pit. Just before we headed out, we spotted a kid being bullied. Yuu was just about to launch Libra when…

"Yo hot head!" A voice called.

We looked up to see a 14 year old girl in the trees. She jump down and landed right in front of the bully. She wore a pink shirt and a purple vest that reached up to her waist, yellow tights, and a silver belt. She also wore a silver bandana that covered the bottom half of her face. She had blue eyes, her forest green hair was up to her waist and her gold and ruby coded launcher was aimed at the bully.

"You pickin' on him, you pickin' on me ugly!" She said.

Wait a minute. I know that line.

**-Flashback-**

7 year old Kyoya was battling a 4 year old girl. The girl's bey went out of the stadium.

"Wow, Kyoya your so strong." The girl said.

"Thanks Jasmine. And don't worry, I bet you'll be a strong blader too someday." Said Kyoya.

"You really think so bro?" the girl known as Jasmine said.

"I do." He replied.

They were heading home when a bully showed up. He went closer and push Kyoya down. Jasmine went to her brother's side. Kyoya got up.

"Stay back Jasmine, it's dangerous" He said.

The bully smirked but then he had a confused look on his face.

"You pickin' on her, you pickin' on me fatty!" Kyoya said.

The bully smirked again and launches his bey straight to Kyoya's face, sending him to fly back and forming the scars he has on his face.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Is it… really her?" I said quietly.

The girl and the bully aimed their beys at each other.

"3,"

"2,"

"1… let it rip!"

They both launch their beys and the bully started to attack recklessly at the girl's bey, but the girl just stood there as if nothing happened.

"Cosmic Galleon, attack mode now!" She said.

Suddenly the bey known as Galleon started to attack its opponent.

"Awesome! Look how fast that bey's going" Thiti said excitedly.

"I know! That's totally insane." Yuu replied. "Don't you think so Yo-yo? Yo-yo?"

I just stood there watching her. She looks just like her, but it just seems so impossible.

"Hey Yo-yo," Yuu said, snapping me out of my train of thoughts. "You okay Yo-yo?"

"Fine, and don't call me Yo-yo." I said.

The battle continued on as Galleon keeps attacking its opponent, and with one final attack, Galleon sends its opponent flying. The girl then caught her bey and told the bully to leave.

Yuu's POV

Wonder what's up with Yo-yo? He's not acting like himself right now. He just kept staring at that girl for some reason. Oh well, it's probably nothing.

"Hey Thiti, you wanna go meet that guy? Or girl?" I asked.

"Sure. She looks really strong." He replied

"Can we Yo-yo?" I asked.

"Fine, go ahead." He said.

"Alrighty, let's go Thiti" I said. "You comin' Yo-yo?"

He just shrugged and we went over to that girl.

"Hey there," I said to the girl. "I'm Yuu, this is Thiti and that's Yo-yo, I mean Kyoya. What's your name?"

"I go by many names, but for the time being, you could call me… Star Dust." She said.

"Well nice to meet you Star Dust!" Thiti exclaimed.

"Hey, you look like you had a strong bey back there. Do you want to come with us and meet our friends?" I asked.

"I guess that'll be okay." She said.

"In that case, you guys head over to the WBBA HQ. I'm gonna head to the B-pit to pick up Leone and Ginka, Madoka and I will meet you guys there." Kyoyo said.

"Okey Dokey, Yo-yo!" Thiti and I said in sync. And with that, we parted ways.

Kyoya's POV

I headed to the B-pit, where Ginka and Madoka are waiting for me, but I just couldn't stop thinking about that girl. Oh well. I went into the B-pit and went downstairs to pick up Leone.

"What up Kyoya?" Ginka said.

"Hey Kyoya." Madoka said.

"Yea hey." I said. Then I mentaly slap myself. _Dang it! What's wrong with me today._

Madoka and Ginka just stood there looking at each other with worried faces. I ignore them and just sit on the couch while looking at my fang necklace.

"Kyoya, are you alright?" Ginka asked.

"Fine. I just…" I tried not to let my voice shake. Key word= tried. Result= failed.

"You sure? You're not acting like your usual grumpy self." Madoka said.

"I think it's about time I told you the truth, but tell anyone and I'll strangle you." I said. They both nod and I began explaining to them.

"I had a rather large family. Three sisters and three brothers." I said.

"Three girls and three boys. Pretty even." Ginka said.

"Yea, don't interrupt!" I snapped back at him. "Anyways, the eldest one of us was Desmia. Though she died before I was born. My parents said it happened when she was twelve, but they had no idea what happened to her. Next is Nicholas, or as we like to call him Nicky. He's two years older than me, but even so he… he's kind of an idiot actually. No matter if he's older than me or not he still acts like a five year old. He's a lot like Yuu really. Then were Darrien and Shira, twins. Nothing happened to the both of them but…

**-Flashback Story-**

8 year old Kyoya was playing soccer with his friend Victor Blade. Darrien and Victor's brother, Vlademir was there too. Then Victor kicked the ball until it reached the treetops.

"I'll get it!" He said.

"Victor wait!" Kyoya called out.

"Don't worry about me." He replied.

Victor made it to the treetops and reached for the ball. Then the branch he was holding onto broke and he started to fall! Vlademir manage to catch him but it was at the cost of his legs. He was sent to the hospital. Inside the waiting room the doctor was telling his parents what happened while Kyoya, Victor and Darrien hearing everything he said from outside.

"My brother couldn't play soccer again," Victor said with tears rolling down his cheeks. "Tell me you're lying! Doctor!"

"Victor." Kyoya said quietly while clenching his fist. _Rats!_

**-End of Flashback-**

"That's horrible!" Madoka said.

"And you both hold on to that all these years. Wow!" Ginka said.

I decided to just continue on with the story. "After that were me and my twin brother Xander. One day, we somehow just merge into one body. I know it sounds impossible but it's true. Three years later the youngest of us is born. Her name is Jasmine. That kid… she's a total nut case." I said. "Whether it's night or day, she keeps begging me to battle her. Rain or shine she just doesn't stop. She looked up to me as if I was a hero. Kinda like Benkei really. Anyway, during high school, before I left and meet you guys; I made a promise to Victor that I'll be the strongest blader in the world and I'm not about to give up on that!"

"So is that why you're so intent on beating me?" Ginka asked.

"Yea, pretty much." I replied. "Anyways, you done fixing our beys yet Madoka?"

"Huh? O-oh yeah. Here you two." She handed us our beys and we headed towards the WBBA.

**-WBBA HQ-**

Normal POV

Kyoya, Ginka and Madoka soon went inside. Just then Masamune saw them.

"Hey everyone! Kyoya, Ginka and Madoka are here!" He shouted. He ran over to them. "Guys, you should meet the new kid. She's really cool."

"She?" Ginka asked. "A girl?"

"Yea, what, you got a grudge against girls?" Masamune joked.

"Of course not. I was just asking." Ginka said quickly.

Then Tsubasa stepped up.

"As everyone here noticed, there's a new girl in town. Now would you please introduce yourself to us?" He said. She then stepped up next to him.

"My name is a secret, but you could call me Star Dust for the time being." She said.

"Nice to meet you Star Dust!" Ginka piped up. "I'm Ginka and these are my friends, Madoka, Kyoya, Benkei, Kenta, Ryuga…"

"I'm not his friend!" Ryuga suddenly said.

"Uh…yea. Anyways, that's Chris, Yuki, Thiti, Yuu, Tsubasa, King, Masamune, Toby, Zeo, Dynamis, Aguma, Hikaru and my father Ryo." Ginka continued.

"It's nice to meet you all." She said while pulling down her bandana. Then she noticed something outside. _Is that…? _She thought.

"What is it?" Tsubasa asked.

"I saw something." She answered.

They went outside to see a 14 year old boy waiting for them. He had dark blue hair and black eyes. He wore a blue T-shirt, a purple jacket and black pants. He also wore a silver belt and dark glasses. He carries a dark purple bag on his back.

"Fang!" Star Dust said as she ran over to boy and gave him a hug. "Guys, this is my friend Fang."

"Is that a codename too?" Masamune asked.

"Nope. Fang is my real name." The boy known as Fang said. "Why do you ask?"

"I told them to call me Star Dust." She answered.

"Well that explains things." Fang muttered.

"So, are you two bladers?" Zeo asked.

"Well, yea." Fang answered.

"Good." Ginka said. "'Cause I wanna battle. Kyoya?"

"Yea sure, whatever." He said.

Though Star Dust's mind was somewhere else. _Kyoya._

**-At Bey Park-**

Fang's POV

We went to Bey Park to battle there. There was only one stadium left so we need to battle one at a time. Or so they thought.

"Alright I'm battling first!" Masamune exclaimed.

"No let me go first!" Benkei shouted.

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"How about we all battle at the same time!" Star Dust suggested loudly.

"What? Like a battle royal? Or tag-team battle?" Kenta asked.

"We could have both. Fang?" She said.

"Hell yeah! A tag-team battle royal!" I exclaimed. "But don't think for a second that you guys stand a chance against my Shadow Chimera!"

The pairings for the teams are=

Star Dust – Me Ginka – Chris Kyoya – Benkei

Ryuga – Kenta (No surprise there) Yuki – Tsubasa

Yuu – Thiti King – Masamune Toby – Zeo

Dynamis – Aguma

"Alright, 3," Ginga said.

"2," Kyoya said.

"1… Let it rip!" We all shouted.

"Go Pegasus!"

"Move it Chimera!"

"Galleon!"

"Aaah, Bull!"

"Come on Striker!"

"Kronos, Ring of Destruction!"

"King Lion Crushing Fang!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

After that there were only five beys left. They are Galleon, Chimera, Leone, Pegasus and L-drago.

"I think it's time to finish this. Dragon Emperor Life Destructor!"

"Now you're talking! Pegasus, Super Cosmic Nova!"

"Leone! King Lion Reverse Wind Strike!"

"Galleon, Galactic Shield!"

"Chimera, Shadow Protector!"

There was an explosion after that and four beys remain. "What?!" Ryuga shouted. "Impossible." L-drago has been knocked out of the stadium and he, Ginka and Kyoya saw that our beys still remain. Oh yeah. It'll take more than that to finish us of! I glance over at Star Dust and she nodded. "Go!" We shouted together.

"Galleon!"

"Chimera!"

"Peagsus, Cosmic Tornado!"

"Leone! One more time, King Lion Crushing Fang!"

"Galleon, Lion Gale Force Wall!"

"Say what?!" Kyoya exclaimed.

"Did I hear her Right?" Madoka said.

"Did she just call out the Lion Gale Force Wall?! I thought that was Kyoya's move." Kenta said.

"What's the big deal?! Why are you copying my Kyoya-pal? Bu-bu-bu-bull!" Benkei said.

"I didn't copy him. He taught me how to use it." Star Dust said.

Kyoya's POV

I couldn't believe my ears. Did she just say that I taught her my special move? I don't understand.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Come on now. Don't tell me you've forgotten, _Kyoya_." She said.

"Huh?" _That voice. Could it be?_ "Look, I don't know who you are and I don't think I want to know either, but one thing's clear, I'm gonna take you down!"

"Kyoya, let's do this! Pegasus!"

"Leone!"

"Joint special move! Cosmic Wind Nova Strike!"

"Not good enough, special move! Neptune Submarine Reflector!" She shouted.

In the end we lost. And the worst part is that she took us down single handedly. Her partner just stood there as if nothing happened. Darn it!

"We better get back. It's getting dark out here. Star Dust, Fang, do you have a place to stay for the night?" Tsubasa asked.

"Well, we were planning to sleep up in a tree for the night, but I don't think that counts." Fang said.

"Do you want to stay at the WBBA with us?" Yuu said.

"Sure, why not." Fang said. "How 'bout it Star? Star?"

Apparently, she and I are having a staring contest. We just keep glaring at each other for what seems like ages. Then I closed my eyes and decided to leave.

" Let's go Benkei." I said.

"Y-yes Kyoya." He replied. And with that we left.

Star Dust's POV

"Seesh. That guy's such a jerk!" I said

"But he does look a lot like someone we know." Fang stated. "Don't you think so Star?"

"Yea, I guess." I replied. I can't help to think that he looks exactly like… like _him_.

**-At the Warehouse-**

Kyoya's POV

We went in the warehouse. That's where we sleep every night whenever were in the city. I headed upstairs because that's where my room is. Benkei's room is right below.

"Kyoya, could I ask you something?" Benkei asked.

"You already did." I said while walking up the stairs.

"No, I mean another question." He said.

"Fine, what is it?" I said.

"Do you know that girl?" He asked. With that I stopped dead at my tracks.

"I'm not too sure about that, but I think so." I answered. After that I head straight to my room not wanting to hear more about Benkei's questions. I locked the door and reach for something under my bed. My old guitar case. I opened it, grab the guitar and went to the roof (There's a trap door on the celling of my room that led to the roof). I don't know why, but I just felt like I wanna play it. I played my guitar, then I heard something from the bushes. I jumped down and aimed my launcher in the direction the noise came from, but what or rather who came out surprised me. Star Dust.

"Surprised much?" She asked.

_Hell yea I am. _"What are you doing here?"

"Just came to check up on my brother is all. Anything wrong with that?" She said.

"I just want some alone time alright?" I said while heading inside with my guitar.

"Haven't you had enough lone time?" She said while grabbing my hand.

"Get off of me." I said while pulling my arm from her. "I don't want to talk to you just yet, okay sis?" I went in quickly and fell asleep in my room.

Benkei's POV

I saw Kyoya outside talking with Star Dust. I wasn't sure what they were talking about until…

"I don't want to talk to you just yet, okay sis?" I heard Kyoya said. And with that he went inside. Then I saw Star Dust glaring at him and walked back to the WBBA. _Kyoya and Star Dust are brothers and sisters?_

**-WBBA HQ-**

Fang's POV

I saw Jasmine/Star Dust head out just now. I'm guessing that she went to see Kyoya since he's her brother and all, but when she came back she looked really upset. I wanted to ask what happen but I think it's best if I let her cool down for the night. Instead I'm going to ask her in the morning. The next day I asked her what happened last night and she said it was nothing but I know she's lying.

"Hey who's up for a picnic?" Madoka suddenly said while holding up a picnic basket.

"But Yo-yo and Ben-ben aren't here yet. We need to wait for them before we go." Yuu piped up.

"Well, we'll just have to pick them up along the way." Said Ginka.

**-At the Warehouse-**

"Benkei, do you want to go on a picnic with us?" Ginka asked.

"Sure, you bet I do." He said excitedly.

Then Tsubasa noticed something. "Hey Benkei, Where's Kyoya?"

"Umm. He said something about going to the soccer field by the river bank."

**-By the River Bank-**

Normal POV

Kyoya was playing soccer with his twin brother Xander. Then they decided to take a break.

"You're getting better at dribbling Xander." Said Kyoya.

"And you're getting better at scoring. Your first two shots were aimed horribly." Xander stated.

"My mind was somewhere else so give me a break." Kyoya retorted.

"Don't you mean 'give me a grade'?" Xander joked.

"You watch way too many 'Phineas and Ferb' dude." Kyoya said.

"Hey, you watch it too!" Said Xander.

"Yea, but not as much as you do." He said. Then the boys started to play again just as the gang arrived. The gang looked to see Kyoya playing with some other guy they don't know.

"Who's that?" Ginka asked.

"I don't know, but Kyoya seem to know." Kenta stated.

The gang watched as the twins played soccer. With the twins…

"Alright time for me to get back to the Digital World." Said Xander while pressing a button on his watch. "See ya bro." and with that, he disappeared. The watch he was wearing was now on Kyoya's wrist. Then Kyoya lifted the ball up with his right leg. And somehow it just floated and spin in midair all by itself. Then Kyoya kicked the ball causing it to spin faster but it wasn't going anywhere. Then Both Kyoya and the ball were surrounded by a bright aura and wind. "Hurricane Grip!" He exclaimed while kicking the ball into the net. (Hissatsu Technique)

"Kyoya that was amazing!" Benkei suddenly called out.

"Huh?" Kyoya definitely did not expect an audience to be watching him. "Uh… how long have you guys been watching?"

"Long enough to see your twin brother go to a 'Digital World' and to see you doing that awesome shot." Ginka said.

"Oh." Kyoya said.

"Kyoya, do you want to go on a picnic with us?" Madoka asked.

"Picnic? Where?" He asked.

"In the forest on the outskirts of the city. Wanna come _Yo-yo_?" Yuu mockingly said.

"Sure." He said to everyone's surprised. Then he smirked. "As long as you remember not to blink on the way there." He said threateningly.

**-At the Forest-**

On the way there Yuu really didn't blink, not even once. Kyoya's threat was really effective to him. Then they reach the picnic grounds. Star Dust had told the other's to just call her Jasmine from now on. The girls were setting the tables while the boys were sitting around talking, everyone except Kyoya that is. Fang noticed this and went over to him.

"Hey." He said while sitting next to him.

"Hey." He replied.

"So what happen last night?" Fang asked.

"Don't know what you're talking about." He simply replied.

"Don't lie to me. I know who you are alright. And I know that you know that Jasmine, is your sister." Fang said. "What happened between you two?"

But Kyoya just looked down at the ground. "I wish I could answer that." He said.

"What do you…" Fang was cut off.

"Look Fang, I know you have a lot of questions for me, but I can't be the one to answer them. It's something that you have to figure out for yourself in the near future." Kyoya said.

"Near future?" Fang asked.

But before he could get answer Madoka called them. "Okay boys, Picnic time!"

"Alright!" The boys said, but Kyoya, Ryuga and Dynamis just shrugged.

After they've eaten, Ginka saw Jasmine taking some pills from her bag and swallowing it. Then they talk or rather argued on what to do next until they heard sounds of a helicopter heading towards them. A few moments later, the helicopter was fully visible and hovering over the lake nearby. Then a silver haired boy opened the door.

"Waiting for a formal invitation hot shot?" He said.

"Who's he talking to?" Chris asked. Then Kyoya stand up and faced the boy.

"Kyoya?" Ginka asked.

The boy in the helicopter moved out of the way and Kyoya dashed towards the helicopter. "Kyoya!" Ginka shouted. But Kyoya didn't hear him; he just ran and jumped into the helicopter. A CD case fell from Kyoya's pocket and onto the ground. Then the helicopter left, leaving Ginka and the others shocked on what just happen. Tsubasa was the first to recover from the shock and pick the CD case up.

"Guys, check this out." He said.

"A CD case?" Ryuga asked.

"Yea, I saw it fell from Kyoya's pocket. We should inform the director what happen and watch the CD to find out what's going on." Tsubasa said.

**-WBBA HQ-**

They had just told Ryo what happened and are now watching the CD. On the screen, they saw 1 man, 1 boy and 2 girls but no one could see their faces because they were covered by shadows of the dark room they were in. Then the man stepped forward.

"Ginka Hagane, we've heard a lot of great things about you. But that doesn't matter right now, does it? I'm guessing that you met one of our friends, Kyoya Tategami. We have a challenge for you. Come to Royal Academy in a week's time and you'll face your rival. We mean you no harm; we just want to see your battle up close. Refuse the invitation and just see what happens." He said. Then the video ended.

"Guess we have no choice but to agree." Ginka said.

**-In the Helicopter-**

"I can't believe we're doing this, Kyoya. There has to be another way!" The boy said.

"Sorry Victor, but there isn't. We have to do as the commander orders, otherwise he'll…" Kyoya didn't have to finish his sentence. Victor and all the other ones of Kyoya's friends in that copter already know what he was going to say.

**-One week later at WBBA HQ-**

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Ginka questioned.

"YEA!" They said.

"Then let's go." He said.

They went to Royal Academy on a WBBA copter.

**-Royal Academy-**

"Is everything ready for the battle Kyoya-san?" A girl named Tiffany said.

"Almost, I gotta go check on the commander first." Kyoya said. Then he left.

At the "throne room" (which is actually the commanders office), Kyoya confronted the commander.

"Commander, I think everything is ready for my battle with Ginka. What do you think?" He asked.

"Yes, everything is ready. And you don't have to worry about losing. I got it all figured out." The commander said.

"Huh?" _I knew he was up to something. _"With all due respect commander, I would like to battle Ginka fair and square." Kyoya said.

"Are you telling me you could win?" Kyoya nodded. "Can you assure me 100% that you could win this match?!"

Kyoya flinched back in fear while the commander continued. "A good commander always makes sure that their pupils could always win."

Kyoya growled. "Excuse me commander." He headed out, but just before that; he heard one last thing from the commander. "If you spill on the Gods, then it'll rain on you later." And he went out.

"Kyoya!" Victor shouted. He was with 2 others Tiffany and Samara.

"How did it go?" Samara asked.

"We better check the grounds. I think Ray Dark (The commander) is up to something." Kyoya said.

With that they split up. Just then Ginga and the others arrived. _Royal Academy, My brother's school. _Jasmine tought.

They try to find their room. They found it, but when they open it they saw non-other than Kyoya inside. _There he is! _Jasmine thought.

"K-kyoya." Ginka shuttered.

"What were you doing in there? Setting traps for us?" Aguma said.

"You have nothing to fear, there's nothing in there." Kyoya said.

"You were checking our room? Thanks. I think." Ginka said. Then…

"Kyoya-san." Tiffany called out panting. "You find anything?"

"Na-da thing. You?" Kyoya asked.

"Nothing either. Could it be that he was just bluffing?" she asked.

"No. I know he put it somewhere, but where?" Kyoya sighed. "This is getting us nowhere. We better regroup with the others. Come on."

"Right." She said.

"I'll see you guys later." Kyoya said while turning around and walk away with Tiffany right behind him. Jasmine just kept staring at him. Toby noticed this.

"Hey Jasmine, you okay?" He asked.

"Huh? Uh yea. I wanna see the stadium alright. Back in a sec!" She said while running off.

**-In the Stadium-**

Kyoya had met up with the others and are searching the stadium grounds. Then Jasmine appeared.

"Hey Kyoya!" She called.

"Huh?"

"I don't trust you. You might have fooled Ginka but not me. You're not the same person you use to be!" She said.

"I don't suppose, I am." Kyoya said while walking away.

**-Outside the Washroom-**

"Alright, I'm so pumped up for this thing!" said Ginka. Then he noticed Kyoya still looking around for something.

"Huh? Kyoya, why is he here? Shouldn't he be getting ready for the battle?" Ginka thought. He followed Kyoya around the corner; only to see a man standing in front of him.

"You're Ginka Hagane aren't you?" the man asked.

"That's me." He replied.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Ray Dark. I'm the commander of Royal Academy's strongest beyblade team, the Avatars."

"You're the commander? So I guess that Kyoya is part of that team."

"Yes, along with three others. Kyoya Tategami is the leader, and the other members are Victor Blade, Tiffany Carson and their bey mechanic, Samara Storm. Though Victor is only there for support (Note: Victor doesn't battle, he just plays soccer with Kyoya when they were young until now). Anyway, did you know that little Ms. Jasmine is actually Kyoya Tategami's sister?"

"What?! Kyoya and Jasmine are siblings?!"

"Yes. You see, five years ago Jasmine was diagnosed with a severe sickness that could endanger her life, so the doctors are searching for an antidote to save her from it. They didn't have any luck in that but they did find a special kind of pill that could reduce the effect."

"So is that what the pills I saw her drink last week is for?"

"Yes, but even though doctors can't find the antidote, I did. Anyways, I assume that Kyoya has told you about Victor's brother's accident."

"Yes."

"Well the injury of his legs is so severe that he needs surgery to let him walk again. And Victor's parents died in an accident and Victor was left as an orphan. Kyoya wanted to help him, so he and I made a deal that if he could defeat all of his opponents and become the strongest blader in the world by the age of 17, than I would be the one to help him with his sister and Victor's brother. And Victor reluctantly agreed."

Ginka was at a loss for words. "No way…" Then Ryo showed up and Ray Dark said "Remember, if you win this battle then you'd be destroying two people's lives." And left.

Ryo saw that Ginka was really shocked and upset of what Ray Dark had said. "Ginka, are you alright? What did he say to you?" he asked.

"Nothing," Ginka lied. "He was just wishing me good luck is all."

**-At the Stadium-**

Ginka was looking upset and his friends wanted to know why. Then Kenta ran up to him.

"Hey Ginka, is everything alright?" He asked.

"Huh? Uh… Yeah, I just need to splash some water on my face!" He said while running off.

**-In the Washroom-**

"Ginka?"

"Huh?" Ginka turned around to see Madoka standing behind her.

"What happened Ginka? Why do you look so upset?" She asked.

"Nothing,"

"I know when you're lying so don't bother trying."

"Huh? Hmm… You'd make a good detective Madoka. Sit down and I'll tell you what happen. But you have to promise not to let anyone know about this."

"I promise."

"OK then," After that Ginka began telling her what Ray Dark said to him. 15 minutes later…

"So that's it huh?" Madoka said.

"If I win this then Jasmine won't get the cure and Victor's brother won't get the surgery he needed to walk again." Ginka replied.

"That's horrible." Madoka said.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" A voice called.

"Huh?"

**-In a Hallway-**

Madoka and Ginka saw Jasmine talking to Kyoya.

"Stay out of this." He said while walking away.

"Whatever. Ginka's going to beat you no matter what, but that's not the point, is it? We have been separated all these years and you never contacted me even once. Why? Is it because you've been planning all of these horrible things? Or is it… because you don't like me." With this Kyoya was shocked at what she said. He turned around to face her. "You don't want me in your way right? That's why you never tried to call me. You're not the same person you use to be. You're a stranger!" She said while running away crying.

"Great," He said sarcastically.

Then Victor, who saw everything that happened, came up to him. "Dude, come on. There's nothing you could do for her now. You just have to beat the Hagane kid and everything will be fine." He said.

"Winning isn't the problem here." Kyoya said. Then they left. In another hallway…

"That's so sad." Madoka said. "He's been working hard to help her out, but for some reason she doesn't know about it. We should help them out. Oh! And I don't mean that you should forfeit the match or anything like that."

"Yea, I get it." Ginka replied. Then they noticed Ryo and Tsubasa talking to a detective.

"I appreciate your help Richard. We need to be sure if there is any kind of trap set up by Ray Dark." Ryo said.

"Don't mention it. And it's also worth it to see my son again." Richard said. Then they disappeared through a door and realization struck Ginka, and he ran off.

"Ginka, where are you going?" Madoka called out.

"I figured out what Kyoya is looking for! Just like that detective. He's looking for traps set up in the stadium!" And he ran off.

"What traps?" Madoka asked while running after him.

**-At the Stadium-**

"Wow, this place is pretty neat." Said Zeo.

"And feel the stadium. It's really smooth." Said Hikaru.

"B-b-bull, this place is amazing!" said Benkei. "It's making me nervous even though I'm not the one battling!"

"Then let me help you with that." Said Kenta who started tickling him. Benkei laugh so hard that Kenta was thrown off his back and Ginka and Madoka arrived just after Kenta landed. Then something from the ceiling fell and almost hit Kenta. "AAAAHHHH!" Kenta shrieked.

"Kenji, What happen?" Yuu asked.

"That thing almost hit me!" Kenta said. The things that fell were a dozen giant bolts.

"I'll take these to the detective." Tsubasa said. Then he left. Kyoya, from a far distance, saw everything that happened and looked up at the ceiling. _Bolts huh?_

**-Outside-**

"Detective!" Tsubasa called.

"What is it?"

"Here, these fell from the stadium ceiling just now." Tsubasa hands him the bolts.

"Bolts? Hmm." Then he gasped. "Check the construction workers. Interrogate each and every single one of them!" He commanded his men.

**-In the Stadium-**

The match was about to start. Kyoya was still thinking about the trap that Ray Dark set. _Where is it? What could it be? … Where is it?_ Then he remembered what Ray Dark said. '_If you spill on the Gods, then it'll rain on you later.' Don't tell me he…_ Quickly Kyoya texted Ginka and Ginka reads it as they were lining up for the battle. It said 'Ginka, when we're about to launch our beys; Jump back. Got it? I know you have a lot of questions for me, but for now just trust me!' Then they walked out on the stadium and counted down with their launchers aimed.

"3,"  
"2,"

"1… Let it…!" Just then steel rods came falling down from the ceiling on Ginka's side of the stadium as Ginka did what Kyoya told him to.

"GINKA!" His friends screamed.

But Ginka was alright and in deep surprise. _Is this what he meant when he told me to jump? _

Then his friends ran up to him.

"Ginka, are you alright?" Aguma asked.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"I can't believe Kyoya planned that to happen! Does he wanna win this badly?" Chris said.

"No he doesn't. I got a text from him telling me to jump out of the way when it happen."

"Then why is he walking away angrily?" asked Ryuga.

They saw Kyoya and his friends going out of the stadium and Ginka followed along with his friends to see where they are going. Then Kyoya angrily walked into Dark's office.

"Gutless!" He said. "That's how gutless cowards play." The others follow behind him. "I'm normally careless around you commander."

"I don't know what you're talking about. You have no evidence what so ever to prove that I did any sort of crime." He retorted.

"Yes we do!" A voice called. It was the detective.

"Dad!" Kyoya called.

"DAD?!" Ginka and the others (except Victor, Ryo and Tsubasa) said.

"Yep. Tsubasa here gave me these bolts. Proving that someone must have tempered with the construction site." Kyoya's father, Richard said. Then one of his men showed up with a construction worker. "This guy confessed. He said Ray Dark ordered him to loosen those bolts."

"I will never follow your twisted orders again!" Kyoya shouted.

"We're on Tategami's side. Count us out." Said Victor.

"Thank you guys." Kyoya said.

"That's fine by me. I don't need you little brats anymore." Ray Dark said.

"You're coming with us Ray." Richard's men said. Then they left with Ray Dark leaving Kyoya, his friends, Ginka, the others, and Ryo behind.

"Well that's settled. And as long as the stadium's here, you might as well battle. How about it kids?" Ryo asked

"Kyoya?" Ginka said, his eyes sparkling with a competitor's spirit.

"Sure, but Leone and I won't give up easily." He replied.

**-At the Stadium-**

"3, 2, 1… Let it Rip!" Kyoya and Ginka launched their beys and begin to hit each other head on.

"Leone!"

"Pegasus!"  
"Leone, Lion Gale Force Wall!"  
"Cosmic Tornado!"  
"Rats! King Lion Reverse Wind Strike!"  
"Super Cosmic Nova!"

After that was a huge explosion and both beys are still spinning. Then they began to hit each other again. _All of my special moves never manage to beat him, so I need to use my trunk card. _Kyoya thought. From Kyoya's face, Victor figured out what he was planning to do.

"Don't tell me he's gonna use that. Anything but that." He said.

"That what?" Dynamis asked.

"It happened when we were kids…" Victor explained.

**-Flashback-**

Kyoya and Victor were five year-olds. They were playing behind the school, when a bully showed up and challenges Kyoya to a battle. Kyoya accepts, but the bully then smirks and started to attack Leone over and over again.

"What are you doing? Stop it! Stop it already!" Kyoya said with tears in his eyes. "STOP IT!" he shouted. Then a golden aura surrounded him and a giant golden sword appeared above Leone. Then Leone jumped and grabbed the sword by the handle and threw it straight at the bully's bey. "RRRAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" in the end Kyoya won but collapses afterwards.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Wow." Was all that everyone could say. In the battle…

_Who cares if I won't be able to battle for a while_. _As long as my friends are behind me, and for her… _Kyoya thought while looking at Jasmine. _ I'll do whatever it takes to not let them down. _"I won't lose. Not here, not now, not ever." He said. "No matter what, I will not lose, DO YOU HERE ME!" Then Kyoya was surrounded by a golden aura and a golden sword appears above Leone. Then Leone jumped, grabbed the sword by the handle and threw it straight at Pegasus. "Leone!" Kyoya shouted. "Special move! Sword of the Beast!" And with that last shout Pegasus flew out of the stadium. Kyoya grabbed Leone but suddenly fell on his knees.

"Kyoya!" Victor said while running up to his friend. "You OK pal?"

"Yea, just tired out." He replied. Victor helped him up while all the others were shocked that Ginka lost.

"I… lost, to Kyoya." Ginka said in disbelieve.

"I can't believe Ginka lost." Said Hikaru.

"And to Kyoya of all people." Kenta added.

Victor and Kyoya left leaving Jasmine worried. _Kyoya?_

"Hey Jasmine," Madoka called. Then she explained everything in front of everyone and Jasmine was shocked at what she said.

**-In a Hallway-**

Victor was carrying Kyoya to the infirmary when…

"Kyoya!" They turn around to see Jasmine standing behind them.

"Jasmine. What are you doing here?"

"I-is it true? Were you two following Ray Dark for what happened to both me and Vlademir?"

"Yea, we were. At first we couldn't do it. But seeing in how much pain you both are, we didn't have a choice."

"So then, the fact that you didn't contact me all these years was for my own sake."

"Yea, pretty much. But still, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You were doing it for our sake so you don't have to apologize."

Kyoya nodded._ All this time he never changed. His sense of justice is the same as always. _Jasmine thought. Then she hugged him. "You're the same. I'm so glad." Apparently, Victor was caught up in the hug so he just smiled. Then they both helped Kyoya to the infirmary. Not too far away, Ginka and the others were watching everything that happened and they just smiled at each other.

**-2 Days Later, at the Riverbank-**

Victor was playing soccer while the others watched. Then Kyoya showed up using crutches. Everyone ran up to him.

"Kyoya-pal, are you gonna be alright?" Benkei asked.

"Yeah, though I don't think I'll be able to battle or play soccer for a while." He replied.

"So I see." Ginka said.

"Mind if I stay and watch?" Kyoya asked.

"Not at all." Said Victor.

Then they continue on with the game.

**-1 Week Later, and still at the Riverbank-**

Victor was practicing on his own when Kyoya showed up though he didn't face him.

"Hey." Kyoya greeted.

"Hey." Victor replied.

"So, practicing on your own? Mind if I play through?"

"Knock yourself out."

"OK then." Kyoya hit the ball causing it to hit the net and surprise Victor. When he turned to face him, he saw that Kyoya was no longer using crutches. Then they both played soccer together just as the others arrive.

"Hey Victor. Remember the killer shot we practiced a long time ago?"Kyoya asked.

"Yea.

"Wanna try it again?"

"Hell yea."

They both got into position. Kyoya kicked the ball to the sky and they both jumped towards it. Then they both spin in the air around it making the ball glow light blue. Then they both kick the ball towards the net, but the kick was so intense that they both were sent flying back. They tried again and again until dusk. Then they decided to take a break and to try again tomorrow. Then Victor's phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello… yea… the hospital?... Right now?!" He hung up.

"What is it?" Samara asked.

"Come on!" Victor said running off.

"Victor!" Kyoya called.

**-At the Hospital-**

Victor and the others went into a room only to see Victor's brother, Vlademir trying to walk with Richard's (Kyoya's Father if you remembered) help. When Vlademir saw them he stopped and almost fell. Victor and Richard helped him get back on his wheelchair. Once introductions were out of the way, Vlademir told them that Kyoya's father had paid for both the surgery he needed and the antidote that Jasmine needs. In fact Jasmine was already with the doctor now. They said that she'll be out in a few days.

"Dad? You… I… him…" Both Kyoya and Victor are in a loss for words. Instead they just pinch each other on the cheek. "Oww." They both said.

"That hurt." Said Victor.

"Yea. But at least we know that we're not dreaming." Kyoya said. And they all laughed. The next few days went by in a flash and everyone was happy again. And by the riverbank, Kyoya and Victor were practicing their shot with the others (Ginka, Kenta, Ryuga, Benkei, Madoka, Yuu, Tsubasa, Yuki, Vlademir, and Kyoya's family) supporting them. The other legendary bladers had gone home. Again, Kyoya kicked the ball into the sky and they both jumped towards it. Then they began circling it in midair and the ball glowed light blue. They then kicked the ball towards the net, but this time, they manage to withstand the power. "Prime Legend!" They said as the ball went into the net.

"Prime Legend? Must be what they're calling it." Stated Vlademir. They all hung out for the rest of the day and this is where the new friendship starts.

THE END

* * *

**Kyoya: I can't believe it! You made me work for a psychopath like him!**

**Jasmine: Calm down Kyoya. Just be glad that she ****made you able to beat Ginka for once.**

**R&R.**


End file.
